The Triforce Sword Part 3 Hyrule's War
by Gcnick
Summary: This is or might be the final installment in The Legend Of Zelda The Triforce Sword. What happens to Link. What Happens to Gannondorf. READ IT!


The Legend of Zelda The Triforce Sword Part 3 Hyrule's War

Chapter 1 Traveling to HeadQuarters Faron Woods

Link is in Hyrule Castle Town right now. He needed to get to Headquarters in Faron woods. One third of all the men will be kept in the bases. 2 thirds will be brought to the war. He could not be teleported because they have a magic sensor for leaving town. And he can't just walk out. Link needed to get out fast before he was transported back into Link. Telma said they had a wagon and Link needed to pretend to be sick and want to see her mommy. They would bring them to Faron Woods. They went up to Gannondorf. They begged to go to Faron Woods to see the little girls mommy and that she was sick. Gannondorf said no and Telma offered 4268 ruppes to be able to leave. Gannondorf accepted the offer. Link was releived because his red hair started to turn back into blonde while Telma was talking to Gannondorf.by the time they got out his hair was completely changed. The Bulbins looked in the wagon and did not notice his hand. They were being attacked by the Bulbins and Octorocks. They tried to get to Faron woods but when they were outside of the woods the had to evacuate the wagon. They had to run becase they could not all fit on the same horse. They ran a mile and got to Headquarters. Something was not right.

Chapter 2 Preperations for the war

They had all there weapons ready but all of the people were not trained. Not all of the people knew how to use bomb arrows and they were not really good at using there swords. Some of the specially trained people had boomarangs but not a lot. Everyone had a bow and arrow on their back and some people are stationary holding the bombs. A lot of men are also on horses. When Link arrived he saw that the progress was not good at all. The swords men were absolutely horrible. The people practicing with the bows could not even hit the targets. They needed practice. Link took out his sword and taught them everymove they could know. He also helped them with there bow skills. All of the other stations were okay. They all went out with there money, mostly from telma's bar profit's, and bought Potions and Fariy's. It cost them over a million ruppes for a potion and a fairy for each person. They were almost ready for battle. There was only one problem. The Storm. They used a lot of metal and a lot of people will get electricuted. They got rubber to be aplicated in their helmets and in their boots so they would not get shocked. When they were ready they teleported half of the army to the Kakiriko Village Site. They got there and were almost ready to leave for war.

Chapter 3 The War

They set out and brought lanterns with them so they could light their bombs and arrows. When they got there they saw millions of Bulbin's, Octorocks, and Redeads on the first line. The second Line consisted of Twilight Creatures. The final line was filled with 250 Dark Nuts. They needed to kill most of these before getting to Gannondorf, Zant, Vatti, Agnihim, King Bulbin and Dark Link. They all set up there arrows, lit them on fire. Okay guys! 3... 2... 1.. Fire!!!!!!!! They set there arrows free and the Bulbins did as well. Soldiers went and ran right out and swords clashed and burned with fury. The 12 gods were shooting elements down from the sky and the goddesess were blasting from the ground. Link was not on Hyrule Field though. He was in a secret location. He could not die or else they would lose the war. The raging war was still going on after 6 days. Many were lost. The first line was just about gone and the Twilight Creatures started to fly and run in on the Hylian Army. They shot them and hit them with there swords. Almost half of the Hylian army was gone. Still many Twilight Parasites lived. They launched more arrows and killed a lot of them. A main battle was going on between Farore and Vatti. They both control the winds. Tornadoes were on both sides of the battlefield. They were both exausted. They let out a final blow at the same time. They both got hit. They were both dead. The second wave was almost gone. The dark nuts started to move. They took out tons of the soldiers. This did not look good. The other Evil ones ,Gannondorf and the others, did not move. They were smart and were waiting until Link came. Only 36 of the Dark Nuts were dead. The gods stripped them all of there armomr. They suddenly got very fast. They can usually dodge arrows. They all brought up there bow with bomb arrows. There were so many that they could not dodge them. They all died. Gannondorf stepped forward. " I will not kill you. Where is link?" gannondorf said. "He will be arriving soon" said the gods. Gannondorf took Naryu and One of the god's. They were Link's Parents. Link Quickly teleported there with the King. They let his parents go. "We will have battles" said Gannondorf. One at a time. But only Link. Link took out his Diamond God Sword. (with the power of the Triforce) He walked up and King Bulbin stepped forward.

Chapter 4 King Bulbin's Tower

Link Stepped forward and was warped to a tower. He stepped into the tower. It was just a giant room with a 50 foot celing. The floor panels started to shake. They all rose and were flying around the room. All of them were shooting at there heads. King Bulbin took out his giant axe. Link took out his sword. They were striking for hours. When they finnaly both got exausted the floor cracked and they fell through the floor. They were falling and striking at the same time. He took King Bulbin and got on his back and stabeed him in the neck 4 times. King Bulbin then hit Link but with the not sharp part and it knoced him down to the ground. He did a dive attack and Link rolled out of the way. King Bulbin died on Impact.

Chapter 5 Agnihim

Link was exausted from the last battle. When he entered Agnihim's Temple he saw Agnihim standing right in front of him. They both took out there swords. Agnihim got on epona and shot a lightning ball at him. Epona grew wings! Agnihim flew up. Link hit the ball back at Agnihim. He shot it back. Link got hit! He fell down to the ground. Agnihim jumped down and tried to slash link. He rolled out of the way. They swiftly hit their swords and sparks flew everywhere. Link knocked down Agnihim. He got on Epona. Link dove down and tried to kill agnihim. He missed. Epona flew out of a window. Link took off his green clothing and his black ones appeared. He slowly lifted into the air. Agnihim was shooting lightning blasts like crazy. Link tried to hit them all back at him. He kept dodging for days. Three days later they were still slashing swords and shooting lightning. Link did a jump attack and left Agnihim there lying in his own blood.

Chapter 6 Zant

Link was teleported to a dark forest. It was huge. This did not look like a place where Zant would be. He heard an ocarina. It was Sarah. Sarah was an old friend of Link in an older generation. She healed him. She quickly sent him to the alternate realm. Zant was standing there in his armor. He raised his arms and Twilight Birds and keese came flying shooting out of the sky. Link took out his sword. He did a great spin. Most of the creatures died. The other ones turned around and picked him up. They dropped him at the top of the tower. Link has never seen this part of the temple before. Zant lifted his arms again and he teleported. Link was just sitting there waiting. He stood for about 3 minutes. He finnaly relized that he was gone. He looked over the edge. Suddenly he felt an immense feeling come over him. He jumped down and fell in a deep dark lake. He heard a swishing sound coming from beneath the lake. He put on his zora suit and swam to the bottom of the lake. Zant was twenty feet tall! Link Swam tworads Zant. He grabbed on to his foot and started climbing up onto him. Zant shook him off. Link took out his water bombs and chucked 3 of them at Zant. Zant fell over and the sand from the bottom rose and made the water smokey. Link swam into a wierd looking hole. When he could see he saw that he was inside Zant! Zant's antibodies started to attack. Link was clawshoting all over the place and avoding the antibodies. When he got to the central nervous system the antibodies got him. They forced him outside of Zant. They were no longer in the water. Zant was nowhere to be found. Link heard a mysterious pinging noise. He turned around and saw Zant. Zant lifted up his mask and started to talk to him. He started to list all of the wonderful things they could do together. They would destroy Gannondorf and turn the world into Twilight. Link was overwhelmed with the power that Zant showed him. This will all be yours. Zelda will be brought back. You must do one thing first. Let me turn the world into twilight. Link took his sword and started to fight. Zant threw Link off of the tower. Saria the sage of the forest came riding up on a giant eagle. They caught Link. When Link had gotten up there the 6 sages were ready to fight. Saria, Rauru, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa and, Nabooru were all standing there. Zant looked at all of them. He surrendered because if he didn't he would die. They all sent him into the evil Realm.

Chapter 7 Dark Link

Link was teleported back to Hyrule Field. He saw his parents laying in blood. Gannondorf screamed " I told you if you had any help I would kill them" "The Six Sages can do anything. Besides the twelve gods and 3 goddesses can not die." said the Sages They are only petrified. Dark Link slashed Link but Link took out his sword. They were in an epic sword fight. Dark Link did everything that Link did. Link took out arrows and dark link teleported to dodge them. Link shot an arrow and when dark Link teleported Link hit him with the sword. Dark Link teleported them both into Hyrule Castle. When they got there Link slashed at him again. Link took out his ocarina and teleported. When Dark Link could not find him he teleported to the temple of the ocean King. When dark Link got there he was shot with a light arrow immediatly. Bellum was all tangled up and guts poured out of Bellum in all directions. Dark Link was sent into the Dark Realm. Zelda had been brought back. They both teleported back to Hyrule Castle. When they got there Gannondorf was sitting there with his sword .

Chapter 8 The Prophecy of Aaron

All of a sudden a burst of light shot through Gannondorf. Gannondorf was knocked unconsiocse. Aaron's ghost floated through the windowpane. Link looked amased. Aaron started to speak. He seemed to know everything about Gannondorf. He listed his weaknesses his powered and everything. The 3 goddesses, 12 gods, and 7 sages (including Zelda) teleported in. They shot Aaron with all their power. Aaron started to flicker. He was brought back into life. Aaron took out his sword. The Master Sword. Link already had the True master sword but this was like a second edition. Zelda headed to the top of the castle. Aaron was talking about the Prophecy. _In this world of ours one can't live without the other. If darkness perishes so as will Light. The dark beast can not live without the Light Prince. And nor the Prince without the beast._ Aaron told him what that meant. Aaron said " Gannondorf is the beast and i am the prince" If he dies i will too.

Chapter 9 Zelda's Journey

Zelda was running to the top of the tower when she ran into 10 bulbins. She tried to blast them all while still running to get to the top. Din's Fire took out most of them but she got shot with a fire arrow. Before she got shot she used Naryu's Love. It bounced right off her. When she go to the top she could see the great battle going on through the glass roof. She watched and waited. When she had the chance she shot a light arrow at Gannondorf. Gannondorf saw who was doing it and jumped up through the glass sending zelda flying. She looked up into the sky to see an eagle soar by. A holsetr dropped and a sword was inside. It looked just like the one from when she was possesd. She took it out and challenged Gannondorf. They both launched themselves at eachother. The swords tightly gripped in their hands. None of them were showing any mercy. Zelda kicked him down through the celieng and Aaron joined in the fight.

Chapter 10 Victory, But for who...

Aaron hit Gannondorf with a boomarang when he fell and Link took out The Diamond Sword. They both challenged him. All three of them were fighting. Link and Aaron were attacking Gannondorf. Gannondorf slashed Link and he was heavily bleeding. Aaron tried to stop Gannondorf but he had gotten too powerful. He stabbed Link in the heart and Link died. Gannondorf ran through the castle like he was looking for something. Aaron quickly chased him with zelda by his side. He came to a halt. He angrily laughed as loud as he could. He took out this shining sword. He raised it up into the air. Suddenly Aaron and Zelda could not remember anything. Gannondorf walked outside with Link's Dead body. He had told Zelda and Aaron to kill all of them. He raised his sword to the sages, gods and the goddesses. They all were wiped of there memory. They were all on Gannondorfs side. Gannondorf took over Hyrule forming his army. The Twilight Darkness. The world has fallen into pieces as they all fight. "This is the end of the world as you know it." said Gannondorf.

The end?


End file.
